


Late Night Mistakes

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Girl Penis, Mistaken Identity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Weiss is tired. She's very tired. And that explains why she ends up in the guest bedroom instead of the master bedroom. From there, though, things are a bit less easy to justify.





	Late Night Mistakes

**Late Night Mistakes**

  
Weiss yawned and rubbed her eyes as she stumbled through the apartment door. It was late. She was _tired_.  
  
To say that Weiss was moving on autopilot was to give her a bit too much credit as she stumbled through the apartment she and Yang lived in. She banged her hip against the kitchen table that had stood in the same place since they had moved in. She bounced off of the doorframe, before finally managing to slip into the bedroom.  
  
Weiss blinked, staring at the dark room. She could hear Yang’s soft breathing as her beautiful blonde girlfriend slept. Weiss thought about changing into her pajamas, but it was just too much _effort_. Especially when it was warm enough that Weiss could just strip down to her underwear and crawl up against her space heater of a girlfriend. Yeah, that sounded a _lot_ better.  
  
Tugging at her clothes, Weiss couldn’t muster up the energy to make sure they landed in the laundry bin. Just tossing her blouse and skirt in the general direction of where it was enough for her.  
  
Yawning again, Weiss padded on bare feet over to the bed. Her eyes still hadn’t adjusted to the dark, but she could just barely make out Yang’s sleeping body. Weiss twitched the blanket aside and crawled underneath it to snuggled up against Yang’s back. Her girlfriend was nice and warm. Soft in all the right places (like her breasts, that Weiss gave a bit of a squeeze) and hard in the _other_ right places (like her arms, which Weiss ran a hand along).  
  
Even though Weiss was very, very tired, feeling her girlfriend like this started to get her horny. She shivered, feeling arousal starting to blossom into life inside of her. Her dick started to grow hard, pressing against Yang’s butt, poking out of Weiss’s panties and rubbing against the firm cheeks.  
  
Weiss felt Yang twitch as she woke up to feel an erection pressing against her. Well, it wasn’t as if that was a _new_ sensation for Yang. The blonde often joked about how Weiss was just as horny as Yang was, despite having it all in a _much_ smaller body.  
  
Weiss felt Yang’s ass press against her more firmly, her cock sliding in between Yang’s cheeks. That felt _nice_. Weiss brushed some of Yang’s hair to the side so she could plant a kiss on Yang’s neck. Yang made a satisfied sound at that, and Weiss felt her cock start to get _really_ hard as the two of them pressed against each other.  
  
Weiss slid a hand up along Yang’s body. Even though she was still feeling very, _very_ tired, Weiss was getting horny enough that she was feeling up for a nice, relaxing sex session with her hot, hot girlfriend. And it wasn’t as if she had work _tomorrow_, thank god. No, she and Yang could spend an hour or so making love, and then just sleep in tomorrow. Yeah, that sounded _perfect_.  
  
Weiss stroked Yang’s stomach, feeling the abs underneath her girlfriend’s skin. Mm, if Weiss was feeling a bit more energetic, she could have Yang give those muscles a _workout_. Having Weiss’s legs wrapped around Yang as she stood up so Weiss could get a blowjob, Yang riding Weiss really hard and fast, there were a lot of wonderful ways muscles could be used to manhandle a slender girl like Weiss.  
  
But right now, frankly, the only thing that really sounded that appealing to Weiss was getting to roll Yang over and slowly, softly fucking her pussy as they both lay in bed together, wrapped up in each other’s arms. That sounded really, really nice, and Weiss felt herself smear a bit of precum on Yang’s butt as the thought occurred to her.  
  
Weiss’s hand ran down Yang’s stomach, coming to her pussy. Her fingers trailed past some neatly trimmed hair, before she found her girlfriend’s folds. And then Weiss started to stroke them, softly, gently playing with Yang’s pussy. She knew _all_ the ways that Yang liked being touched. Or at least she did when she was functioning properly. And even now, like this, Weiss could still remember quite a few tricks that would make Yang melt, and make her pussy soft and wet, ready and waiting for Weiss to enter her.  
  
Weiss was certainly ready to enter Yang. Her cock was as hard as it could be, small amounts of precum leaking from her cock and rubbing against Yang’s firm butt. Her fatigue was gradually slipping away, leaving her hornier and hornier, _needing_ to work off the stress of the day by sliding into a wet, willing pussy.  
  
And Yang _was_ getting wetter and wetter. Weiss’s fingers were starting to make lewd sounds as she played with her girlfriend. And Yang was starting to push back against her, rubbing her butt against Weiss’s ass. Weiss shivered, sneaking her other hand underneath Yang’s body and awkwardly grabbing some of Yang’s boob through her t-shirt.  
  
It felt nice, although the weight of Yang’s body resting on Weiss’s forearm kept it from being _too_ nice. Weiss only had so long to play with Yang’s boobs before her arm went to sleep. So she had better make the most of it, shouldn’t she?  
  
Weiss pressed her body closer against Yang’s, feeling the wonderful form of her girlfriend. Oh yes, this was _far_ better than getting ten hours of sleep could possibly be. Weiss shivered with lust, nudging her leg in between Yang’s to open them up a bit, just enough for her to guide her own cock inside of Yang’s pussy. With how wet Yang was, Weiss was sure that she would fit in nice and easily.  
  
Yang lifted her leg a lot farther than was needed. It was a pity it was too dark for Weiss to actually see Yang’s toned leg sticking up into the air. Well, at least it opened up something _better_ than a view. Weiss licked her lips as she guided her cock forward, resting it against the wet, soft, inviting pair of lip she found.  
  
Weiss stayed there for a minute, rubbing back and forth, feeling how _wet_ and soft Yang was. Her heart was starting to beat faster and faster inside of her chest at the thought of getting to enter such a wonderful pussy, attached to such a wonderful girl. And then, finally, Weiss entered her girlfriend.  
  
It was _amazing_. Both Weiss and Yang groaned at the same instant, as they felt each other join. Weiss shivered, slowly moving deeper and deeper into Yang. She wasn’t quite as wet as she normally was, but she was _still_ wet enough for Weiss’s cock to easily slide into her.  
  
“Jaune,” Yang moaned.  
  
Weiss blinked at that. Her name wasn’t Jaune. Why would Yang- Wait, why did Yang have her sister’s voice?  
  
“Ruby?” Weiss hissed, her cock still inside of the girl, whoever that girl _was_.  
  
“Huh?” There was a pause. “_Weiss_? What are you doing here?”  
  
“This is my apartment,” Weiss responded. “What are _you_ doing here?”  
  
“Yang’s letting me stay over for the night,” Ruby hissed back. “Jaune and I had a fight! Wait, that means-!”  
  
Weiss’s brain had come to the same conclusion. Weiss wasn’t fucking her girlfriend. She was fucking her girlfriend’s younger sister. Weiss ran her hand down Ruby’s back. And sure enough, Ruby’s hair stopped _well_ before Yang’s did. Weiss gave the breast in her hand another squeeze. And sure enough, that boob, now that she paid attention, wasn’t as big as Yang’s were.  
  
“We should stop,” Weiss said, not actually pulling herself out of Ruby.  
  
“But it feels so good,” Ruby said, squeezing down around Weiss. Weiss gasped, feeling the muscles behind Ruby’s walls squeezing down around her. “Are you sure you need to stop?”  
  
Weiss’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly as she tried to think. The lust, fatigue and shock were all combining to make it pretty hard for her to figure out what the right answer here was.  
  
“I’m dating your _sister_,” Weiss said, deciding to stick to something that was obviously, completely true.  
  
“Yeah,” Ruby said, “but me and Yang get along really well. We _always_ share stuff with each other. Don’t you know that?”  
  
Weiss _did_ know that. Half of the items in the apartment had spent time with Ruby. But there was a difference between movies and fucking your sibling’s girlfriend. Even if Weiss had really been enjoying this. A _lot_.  
  
Like, really, really enjoying this. And Weiss still was, her cock achingly erect, even as she kept it in place inside of Ruby’s pussy. Weiss tried to muster the energy to pull herself out, but just couldn’t work up the enthusiasm to leave Ruby’s wet, tight pussy.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Weiss,” Ruby cooed, awkwardly reaching behind her to pat at Weiss’s head. “Don’t you know what happened when I was dating Pyrrha and Yang was dating Blake back in high school?”  
  
Weiss didn’t think she did. She had only met Yang and Ruby in college. What _had_ happened then? Weiss’s mind conjured up some images, since both Blake and Pyrrha were in her life, though at the very fringes. It was a small world, sometimes.  
  
“Well,” Ruby said, taking Weiss’s silence as a statement, “let’s just say that we _really_ had a good time with each other.” Ruby giggled, a surprisingly girlish sound from someone in her mid-twenties. “And there weren’t even any hard feelings about the whole thing, either.”  
  
“So it’s alright?” Weiss asked, not quite convinced that it actually was alright. But she also didn’t feel up for pulling out of Ruby either, not when the younger girl was so tight and so wet.  
  
“It’s not like Yang has a temper or anything,” Ruby said with another giggle. “The absolute worst she could do to you is…,” Ruby trailed off, and Weiss’s mind supplied a few images of what the worst could end up being, “make me sit and watch as the two of you put on a dog and pony show.”  
  
Weiss stiffened a bit. How did Ruby know about the contents of the bedroom closet? Then she relaxed a bit. No, it was just a saying. Yang’s secret was still safe.  
  
“So,” Ruby said, pushing herself forward and sliding off of Weiss’s cock. Weiss moaned in disappointment at no longer feeling the wonderful pussy wrapped around her cock. Then Ruby turned around and smiled down at Weiss. “Now that we’re both awake,” Ruby licked her lips and twitched the curtain open behind her, letting the moonlight fall in and bathe her body, “let’s get down to business.”  
  
“Not to loudly, though,” Weiss said, pointing at the wall that separated the guest bedroom from the master bedroom. “We don’t want to wake Yang up.”  
  
“Oh no,” Ruby said, nodding. “_Rude_.”  
  
Weiss spent a minute looking at Ruby. Her girlfriend’s sister really _was_ pretty. And since she was completely naked, _sexy_ might be a better word to use to describe her. She wasn’t as well built as Yang, with thinner thighs and smaller breasts, but she was still _very_ attractive looking, with a more cute air to her than Yang’s aura of eroticism.  
  
Weiss had known that about Ruby before, of course. Yang and Ruby saw a _lot_ of each other, and that meant that Weiss saw a lot of Ruby as well. But for the first time, she was taking the time to _really_ pay attention to the other girl, and Wiess realized how much she liked what she saw.  
  
Weiss’s cock twitched in her panties, rubbing against her lower stomach. Ruby saw that as well, and laughed quietly, before climbing onto Weiss’s lap and rubbing her bare pussy against Weiss’s panties.  
  
“Well, Weiss?” Ruby asked, twitching her hips back and forth. “You’ve got a nice, long look.” Weiss shivered, feeling the arousal leaking from Ruby’s pussy, through Weiss’s panties, and onto her skin. “What are you going to do about it, now that you’ve seen it?”  
  
That was a pretty obvious answer, wasn’t it? Weiss reached up and grabbed Ruby’s hips, her finger sliding along smooth, soft skin. Ruby shivered and smiled and kept on rubbing herself back and forth. In the moonlight, Weiss could clearly see Ruby’s nipples standing out from her decently sized breasts (still larger than Weiss’s, even if they weren’t as impressive as Yang’s soft, sensitive mounds.)  
  
“Come on,” Ruby whined, “can’t you feel how wet I am, Weiss?” Weiss could. She really, really could. “Don’t you know that I want you _inside_ of me again?”  
  
Screw it, Weiss couldn’t wait around anymore. She pulled Ruby up, giving Weiss just enough space to tug her panties down her legs enough. Then she held her cock upright with one hand, and lowered Ruby back down onto her shaft. Ruby didn’t need much urging. Or _any_ urging. She hilted herself on Weiss’s shaft in a single stroke, and moaned so loudly she clapped her hands over her mouth, glancing guiltily at the bedroom door.  
  
Weiss felt like moaning herself. Ruby felt _good_. Ruby’s pussy felt really, really good. She was so wet and soft and tight and hot and it was generally amazing. Almost the equal of Yang’s pussy, though it wasn’t as if Weiss was ever going to share that thought with either of the sisters.  
  
“Oh Weiss,” Ruby moaned. “You’re filling my tight little cunny up so _good_ with your thick dick.” She smiled lewdly down at Weiss and wiggled her hips. “Can’t you feel how nice it is inside of me? Your big, thick cock filling me up? So _good_!”  
  
Wow, Weiss knew that _Yang_ sure loved sex. Like, loved sex a lot, and all different kinds of sex. But Weiss was starting to think that Ruby was even more horny than Yang was. Weiss had always thought that Ruby and Jaune stayed together because of how happy they made each other, and that was the reason for the satisfied glow Ruby usually had around her when she and Weiss met. But was it because of a deep emotional bond with her boyfriend, or was it because Ruby was getting fucked six different ways every single day? And that was a question Weiss wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to ask, because she might get an answer.  
  
“Why did you and Jaune have a fight anyway?” Weiss asked.  
  
“Oh, there was a question about whether I should get shared with all seven of his sisters at once, or if I should do them one at a time.” Ruby shivered, and pushed herself back against Weiss. “I’m coming around to his point of view, though. I’ll call him in the morning.”  
  
Okay, and that was pretty much confirmation, wasn’t it? Weiss shook her head. Damn, what had Ruby been like when she was a teenager, and that first rush of puberty and all those hormones had been coursing through her body? Weiss had a good idea of what Yang had been like, because Yang had never really been shy about describing her own sexual needs, but Yang also didn’t talk about any of her past lovers or her sister.  
  
And that thought presented an image to Weiss that she _greatly_ enjoyed, even as she tried to tell herself she shouldn’t be thinking it. She shivered, her cock twitching and pulsing inside of Ruby.  
  
Ruby smiled, a bright, cheery expression on her face as she rode up and down on Weiss’s cock. Her breasts were bouncing in a _very_ attractive way, one that made Weiss lick her lips as she stared at the bobbing, swaying boobies.  
  
“Do you like them?” Ruby asked, seeing where Weiss was staring. “Do you like your girlfriend’s sister’s titties?” She paused for a second, squeezing down around Weiss’s cock and making Weiss gasp. “You can touch them if you want.”  
  
Weiss did want. She reached up, her fingertips trailing along Ruby’s skin, and grabbed Ruby’s breasts. It felt _so_ much better to touch them when her circulation wasn’t being cut off by Ruby’s body weight. And Ruby liked it too, sighing in happiness as Weiss played with them, flicking stiff nipples with her fingers.  
  
“You look really sexy, Ruby,” Weiss said, looking at the younger girl’s body, illuminated in the moonlight. “Really, really sexy.”  
  
“Aw, thanks, Weiss,” Ruby said, shivering and rocking her hips back and forth. “But you can tell me how you _really_ feel.” She tossed her head, making her black hair sway through the air. “Talk _dirty_ to me, Weiss. Be really, really filthy.”  
  
Weiss paused for a second, her hands still working as she toyed with Ruby’s tits. Then she nodded. If Ruby wanted some dirty talk, then she was going to get some dirty talk.  
  
Weiss moved her hands and twisted Ruby around, making her fall down onto the bed. That meant Weiss’s dick slipped out of Ruby’s wet pussy, but Weiss knew how to fix that. She climbed on top of Ruby, doing her best to pin the younger girl down to the bed. And knowing that Ruby would only stay pinned for exactly as long as she wanted to stay pinned. Ruby had Yang’s general build and muscle development and Weiss _didn’t_.  
  
But Ruby didn’t do a thing besides sigh as she stared up at Weiss, a big smile on her face. A smile that turned into a look of pure bliss as Weiss slid her cock into Ruby.  
  
Weiss stared down at Ruby, wondering what kind of dirty talk she should even use. Yang liked a touch of it, too, both giving and receiving it. Well, if the sisters shared everything, why not see if they shared the same like of insults.  
  
“You’re such a fucking slut, Ruby Rose,” Weiss said, and knew she had made the right call. Ruby got really wet around her and a shiver ran through her body. “Luring me in with your naked body,” Weiss reached down and grabbed a breast again, feeling the wonderful softness underneath her hand, “stealing your sister’s lover. Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Weissy,” Ruby moaned. “Please, punish my lewd body for being so perverted.”  
  
Weiss glared down at Ruby, and Ruby’s entirely unapologetic smile. _Should_ she punish Ruby? Turn her over again and give her a good, hard spanking to make her understand why she had done something wrong? Or was even something like that not enough to make Ruby feel an ounce of shame or guilt over how she was acting.  
  
“You’re a whore, Ruby,” Weiss said, drawing her hips back and slamming them into Ruby’s body, using a bit more force than she normally would. If it hurt Ruby, the girl didn’t give the slightest sign of it. “I should cum inside your pussy, give you a few coins and then shove you out the door.”  
“Sure,” Ruby said. “I’ll go spend the night with Yang. I’m sure we could find all sorts of things to talk about.” She wiggled her hips back and forth. “Think that Yang would be able to tell that it’s your cum dripping out of me just by looking at it, or would she need to taste it first?”  
  
Weiss shook her head. She hadn’t suspected that Ruby was such a kinky _pervert_. Maybe she was going to have to talk with Yang tomorrow morning, come clean, and figure out with her girlfriend a way to properly punish Ruby. Surely Yang would have some good ideas on how to make Ruby say she was sorry. Hadn’t she mentioned something about bending Ruby over her knees and giving her a paddling when they were younger?  
  
And now Weiss had to wonder just _how_ young both Ruby and Yang had been when that sort of spanking had occurred. Because there was an image forming in Weiss’s mind that, as enjoyably hard as it made her cock, still made her wonder about the circumstances surrounding it.  
  
“Come on, Weiss,” Ruby moaned. “Fill my slutty cunt up with your cock. Fuck me hard, fuck me fast with that big fucking cock of yours. Can’t you feel how much I want it? How much I _need_ it?”  
  
Ruby certainly was _very_ turned on. Very, very turned on indeed. Weiss shivered, looking down and seeing sparkling rivers of arousal running out of Ruby’s pussy. What a slut. What a complete and utter slut.  
  
“You planned this, didn’t you?” Weiss asked, still fucking Ruby. “You knew I would be home late and be really tired.” She reached down and flicked Ruby’s nipple. “So you decided to sleep naked and roll the dice, and hope you’d get stuffed by _me_ even if you couldn’t fuck your actual boyfriend.”  
  
“Sure, that’s what happened,” Ruby said, rolling her eyes. “And I’m also the reason why the bus was thirty seconds late and you tripped on the stairs.”  
  
Okay, maybe Weiss was tired enough her brain wasn’t working as well as it should be. But with how slutty Ruby was turning out to be, a certain amount of paranoia over what the black-haired girl would do to get cock seemed justified.  
  
Well, since Weiss was still buried inside of Ruby, she might as well keep on fucking her. And Ruby felt so _good_ to fuck. Weiss wouldn’t want to have to choose between her and Yang, but they were both _amazing_.  
  
Weiss shivered and picked up her pace, sliding in and out of Ruby, drawing her hips back and driving them forward, really _fucking_ the other girl. And Ruby loved it. She was making all kinds of lewd sounds as she got screwed and used, panting and whining and begging for more. It was _really_ hot, and Weiss could barely even feel the fatigue laying on her anymore as she fucked Ruby.  
  
“How long have you had this wet pussy, Ruby?” Weiss asked, reaching down and rubbing Ruby’s clit. “As soon as I got into bed with you? When you heard me entering the room? When you got up this morning?”  
  
“Hey,” Ruby weakly moaned, shuddering and gasping. “I really did think you were Jaune at first.” She gasped, throwing her head from side to side. “I was feeling pretty groggy and didn’t remember I had come over, alright?”  
  
“A likely story,” Weiss snorted, reaching down and squeezing Ruby’s tit. “A slut like you is probably up for getting fucked by anyone, anywhere, anytime, aren’t you?”  
  
“Not _all_ the time,” Ruby protested. “And I don’t fuck jerks.” She shivered, panting for air, a red flush on her pale cheeks. “But so what if I like sex? Sex is great!”  
  
“Quiet,” Weiss said, putting a hand over Ruby’s mouth and pinching her nipple. Ruby’s squeal was satisfactorily muffled. “You don’t want to wake Yang up, do you?”  
  
Ruby shook her head. When Weiss withdrew her hand, Ruby took a deep breath and smiled. She rocked back against Weiss, lifting her hands up to play with Weiss’s boobs. And even though they were quite a bit smaller than Ruby’s, Ruby didn’t say a single word about them.  
  
“Come on, Weiss,” Ruby moaned, her fingers gliding along Weiss’s skin. “I’m so horny.” Weiss could believe _that_, feeling the wet folds all around her shaft. “Make me cum, I want to cum. Please, Weiss, I’m so horny, can’t you let me cum like I _need_ to?”  
  
Weiss wasn’t close to her own orgasm. But she supposed she could make Ruby cum. Though with how slutty and wet Ruby was, she thought it might be more impressive if Ruby got fucked and somehow _didn’t_ manage to cum. Well, Weiss wasn’t interested in finding out about that. Instead, she reached down and rubbed Ruby’s clit again, circling around it with her fingertip.  
  
And that did the trick. Ruby’s orgasm was pretty obvious. Weiss’s hand flashed up and slapped over Ruby’s mouth as the younger girl started to moan loudly. Even if she didn’t wake up her sister, there was still the other people in the apartment building to care about. They wouldn’t want to be woken up in the middle of the night by a slut cumming her brains out.  
  
Ruby started to thrash around underneath Weiss, her body quivering as she came. Her pussy squeezed down tightly around Weiss’s shaft, and got, somehow, even _more_ wet, fluid leaking out. Ruby almost lifted herself off of the bed as she came, and the expression on her face was one of pure, unmitigated bliss, as she orgasmed.  
  
It was enough to almost make Weiss cum as well, staring down at Ruby. Her cock throbbed and her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the little slut, cumming her brains out while wrapped around Weiss’s cock. God, Ruby looked so _hot_.  
  
Weiss gritted her teeth as she kept on fucking Ruby, pounding in and out of the black-haired girl’s pussy, filling her up and feeling the wet, hot walls squeezing down around her. It felt good. It felt really, really good, and Weiss was looking forward to her own orgasm. To cumming inside of Ruby, filling the slut’s pussy up with semen.  
  
Weiss knew that Yang was on the pill. She didn’t know if Ruby was. And she didn’t care. She just wanted to keep on fucking the moaning, squealing slut underneath her before pumping a load of seed into her. And she was _sure_ that Ruby wouldn’t have any problems with that.  
  
Ruby had finished cumming, and Weiss hesitantly removed her hand Ruby’s mouth. Ruby took a deep breath, but her moaning was quiet enough that Weiss didn’t need to muffle her again.  
  
There was sweat running down Weiss’s back. And there was a sense that just a few seconds after she came, her fatigue would come _rushing_ back like a tsunami. Well, if that was what happened, it would still be worth it, to have cum inside of Ruby, to stuff her pussy with semen.  
  
“Come on, Weiss,” Ruby moaned, her eyes dancing with light, “come on, I felt good, now it’s your turn.” She wiggled her hips from side to side. “Don’t you want to cum inside of me? Don’t you want to fill my pussy up with semen?”  
  
Weiss glared down at Ruby. How had she not realized that the younger sister was just as much of a slut as the older one? Well, at least Weiss had learned how to deal with sluts. Give them a big, thick helping of cum, shot deep into their pussy, filling them up.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Weiss growled, her hands squeezing down on Ruby’s sides. “I’m going to cum inside of you, you little minx.”  
  
“Do it,” Ruby gasped, her head bobbing up and down, “do it, cum in me, I want your cum, give me your cum, Weiss!”  
  
That was enough to push Weiss over the edge, even as she slapped a hand over Ruby’s mouth again. She moaned, feeling her orgasm swelling up inside of her, her dick twitching and scraping along Ruby’s wet, soft walls. She stared down at Ruby’s body, the moonlight shining on her, and Weiss _came_.  
  
Weiss gasped, her slender shoulders straightening as she started to shoot her cum deep inside of Ruby. Ruby moaned again, her sounds muffled by Weiss’s hand. She looked up at Weiss with bright eyes, as the two girls shivered and shook as Weiss pumped her load of semen into Ruby’s pussy. Weiss could feel her cum hitting Ruby’s inner walls, and then covering her dick, making her sloppy and messy. And it felt so good. Ruby had a _great_ pussy, and Weiss was having a far better orgasm than she would ever have expected.  
  
It felt so _good_. Weiss tried to focus on her breathing as she felt herself cumming even more heavily than normal, jet after jet of cum leaping from her cock to land inside of Ruby, splattering against her walls and making the younger girl’s pussy shiver and squeeze down.  
  
Weiss ended up hunched over, almost pressing her body against Ruby’s. Ruby smiled up at her, and wiggled her hips a bit, making the slowly-softening cock inside of her shift from side to side. Weiss gasped, and one last shot of cum landed in Ruby’s already stuffed pussy.  
  
Weiss pulled herself out of Ruby, a wave of fatigue suddenly crashing over her. It was so sudden, and the change from being so horny was such a contrast, that Weiss wasn’t certain if she was going to remain awake for the next full minute.  
  
Weiss couldn’t even begin to think if she should clean up or go to Yang’s bed. All she really wanted to do right now was go to _sleep_. And not wake up for at least the next twelve hours. She stared down at Ruby, the other girl twitching and smiling as cum started to drool out of her pussy.  
  
“That was amazing, Weiss,” Ruby said with a big smile, resting her hands on Weiss’s hips. “You sure know how to show a girl a good time.”  
  
“Thank you,” Weiss said, the curtesy that had been drilled into her at a young age coming to her as she slumped down on the bed, landing right next to Ruby. “You were,” Weiss paused to yawn deeply, “excellent as well.” Weiss blinked, her eyelids feeling like they had lead weights attached. “You were very good.”  
  
“That’s what everyone says,” Ruby said, twisting around to better snuggle up against Weiss. “And they’re always right.” She planted a kiss on Weiss’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Weiss.”  
  
Weiss nodded. Tomorrow. Right, a _lot_ of things were going to happen tomorrow. And she was just going to have to deal with them, wasn’t she?  
  
Well, at least she could deal with them once she was well-rested. Closing her eyes, and holding onto Ruby’s hand, Weiss let herself fall asleep. Tomorrow would be another day, and she could worry about things then.  
  
And Weiss was hoping that Yang would be quite understanding of her girlfriend fucking her sister.


End file.
